Und plötzlich ist alles anders
by Ravensoul93
Summary: Eigentlich hatte ich von meinem Tag nicht viel erwartet. Mein Exfreund sollte seinen Kram abholen und ich wollte nur kurz meinen Bruder im Büro besuchen. In was ich da hineinstolpern würde hätte wohl niemand ahnen können. Auch dass mein Bruder lange ein Geheimnis hatte, welches nun mein Schicksal bestimmen würde war mir heute Morgen nicht klar. (original version of Sudden Changes)
1. Chapter 1

_Es ist 7 Uhr und hört Channel 97! Was macht ihr an diesem wunderschönen und sonnigen Mor…._

Klar, der sonnige Morgen klatschte gerade in dicken Tropfen gegen das Fenster als ich genervt auf den Wecker schlug. Das Wetter passte ja wieder bestens zu meiner Laune. Tief seufzte ich, was hatte mich nur geritten jetzt schon aufzustehen obwohl ich erst heute Nachmittag würde arbeiten müssen? **Max**. Mein Nichtsnutz von Exfreund würde um 8 Uhr endlich seinen Krempel abholen. Hätte der Idiot ja schon lange machen können als ich zwei Wochen nicht in der Stadt war, wenn er es schon für klug hält meine Nachbarin zu vögeln!

Es half ja nichts. Widerwillig schwang ich mich aus dem Bett und streckte mich. Heute wurde ich dabei nicht fordernd angewedelt. Mein Hund hatte bei einer Kollegin geschlafen, die ebenfalls einen Hund hatte. Ich wollte ihn nachher nicht hier haben, bevor er sich noch in Max verbiss. Obwohl…. Nein!

Schnell putzte ich meine Zähne und kramte eine bequeme Hose und ein Shirt hervor. Schnell hatte ich alle seine Sachen aus dem Schrank auf einen Haufen geworfen. Mir doch egal ob seine Hemden zerknitterten oder seine gebügelten weißen Socken dreckig werden könnten. Wie hatte ich sowas dämliches nur so lange ertragen können…

Natürlich hatten wir schöne Zeiten. Am Anfang. Vor zwei Jahren. Dass er fremd geht hatte ich schon länger vermutet, konnte es aber nicht beweisen. Dass ich es herausgefunden habe war eher zufällig. Ich war (ja wie im Film) zufällig zwei Stunden früher als geplant zurückgekommen von meinem Seminar in Seattle. Und wer kommt da im Handtuch bei meiner Nachbarin heraus um die Zeitung herein zu holen? Mir wurde immer noch schlecht dabei.

_„Schatz?! Ich kann dir das erklären! Die Dusche…"_ _Ungläubig hatte ich ihn angeschaut bis der erste Schock von mir abgefallen war._

_„Die Dusche war kaputt? Wolltest du mir das gerade weiß machen? Die. Dusche. War. Kaputt? Etwas Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?! Du vögelst meine Nachbarin und willst mir erzählen unsere Dusche war kaputt! Du mieser, verlogener Dreckskerl!"_

Ich hatte noch am selben Tag die Schlösser ausgetauscht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und mein Handy verrieten mir dass der Idiot gleich sein Zeug vom Bürgersteig würde aufsammeln können. 7:58 und kein betrügender Exfreund in Sicht. Der Regen hatte aufgehört als ich schon mal langsam das Fenster öffnete. Vielleicht würde es ja doch noch ganz schön werden heute. _Fünf – vier – drei – zwei – eins._ Pech gehabt Freundchen.

Schon segelten die ersten Hemden aus dem Fenster. Das tat gut. 10 Minuten später war der Berg mit Kleidung schon fast vollständig durch das Fenster gewandert. Die letzten Stücke auf dem Arm näherte ich mich dem Fenster, als draußen ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen anhielt. „Spinnst du vielleicht?!" Gefolgt von den Socken rief ich nur zurück: „Wir hatten ausgemacht um 8 Uhr und nicht um 8:15!" Ungläubig starrte er mich an. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Ich hoffe du dummes Miststück hast deine Finger von meinem Notebook gelassen, sonst…" Jetzt war es genug. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen hielt ich das Elektrogerät hoch. „Ach du meinst diesen nutzlosen Briefbeschwerer _mein Schatz_?" Meine Stimme triefte vor Gift. Max wurde ganz blass. „Ich warne dich, mach jetzt a nichts Dummes. Ich schwöre dir ich mache dich fertig wenn du es fallen lässt!" „Uups!" Und schon segelte das Notebook aus dem Fenster.

Ein Passant mit längeren braunen Haaren und einem Basecap konnte gerade noch aus dem Weg springen um nicht getroffen zu werden. „Ich bringe dich um du dumme Schlampe! Warte nur bis ich dich kriege! Ich prügel die Sch…." Ich weiß nicht wer von uns beiden mehr erschrak als der Mann ihn plötzlich am Hals packte und gegen die Laterne drückte. Ich verstand nicht alles da sich meine Wohnung im dritten Stock befindet. Ich hörte nur etwas wie Ehre und lass die Finger von ihr sonst kommt die Polizei. Kurz schaute er mit den blausten Augen die ich je gesehen hatte zu mir hoch. Dann verschwand er einfach ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Dass ich ihn bald wieder sehen würde war mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar. Max hatte grummelnd sein Zeug und das zerstörte Notebook in sein Auto gestopft und war dann endlich abgedampft. 11 Uhr. Ich hatte noch mehr als fünf Stunden Zeit bevor ich zur Arbeit müsste. Ja das Leben einer Krankenschwester. Was machte ich denn nun mit dem angebrochenen Tag… Hmm. Ich könnte meinen Bruder im Büro besuchen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung wäre ganz nett.

Nächstes Problem. Was sollte ich anziehen? Schließlich entschied ich mich für meine geschnürten Boots, eine schwarze Hose und mein altes AC/DC Shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich die Treppe von der U-Bahn zur Straße hoch lief fiel das warme Sonnenlicht herein. Anscheinend würde der Tag heute doch nicht so grau und kalt werden wie es heute Morgen noch ausgesehen hatte. Gut gelaunt lief ich auf den großen Gebäudekomplex zu. Als ich eintrat war es wie gewohnt sehr voll. Zielstrebig ging ich auf die Fahrstühle zu, vor denen schon ein Mann ganz in schwarz gekleidet wartete. Seltsam dass er hier drinnen die Sonnenbrille nicht abgenommen hatte. Naja, vielleicht hatte er ja Probleme mit den Augen. „Müssen Sie auch nach oben Miss?" „Äh ja. 6 Etage bitte." Antwortete ich schnell. Ich würde noch schnell Kaffee holen bevor ich hoch auf die 16te fahre.

Mit den zwei Bechern trete ich gut gelaunt aus dem Fahrstuhl. Vielleicht könnten wir gleich noch zusammen zu Mittag essen. Als ich mich dem Büro meines Bruders näherte hörte ich Stimmen. Vielleicht ein Kollege. Je näher ich kam desto lauter und aufgeregter wurde das Gespräch. Etwas irritiert und zögernd ging ich weiter. Auf das Büro fixiert nahm ich in der Ferne das Heulen von Sirenen wahr, was in einer Stadt wie New York nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich war.

Erstarrt blieb ich in der offenen Bürotür stehen. Es fiel mir schwer zu begreifen was da gerade vor mir passierte. Der Mann aus dem Fahrstuhl stand vor meinem Bruder und hatte eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Michael sah wütend aus und stand mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch gelehnt da. Ich merkte nicht einmal wie mir die Kaffeebecher aus der Hand glitten und zu Boden fielen. Zwei Augenpaare schnellten zu mir. Mein Bruder mehr als nur geschockt. „Gott nein! Ann sofort raus!" Mein Bruder schrie in blanker Panik und wollte auf mich zu rennen. **Peng!** Ich hatte gar keine Zeit zu verstehen was hier gerade passierte.

Mein Bruder schrie noch immer dass ich laufen solle. In den unteren Stockwerken schien Panik ausgebrochen zu sein. Der Fremde richtete langsam seine Waffe auf mich. Michael stand vor mir und schubste mich rückwärts in den Gang zurück. Ein erneuter Knall riss mich aus meiner Starre. „Lauf", flüsterte er während Blut zwischen seinen Lippen hervor quoll.

Ich weiß nicht woher ich die Kraft nahm mich umzudrehen und los zu laufen. Ich weiß nur dass ich es tat. Als ich zur Treppe stürzte hörte ich schwere Schritte hinter mir. „Bitte kommen! Ich hab eine Zeugin! Ca. 1,70m, etwas kurviger, schwarz gekleidet, violette Haare!" Entsetzt wurde mir bewusst dass ich nun laufen musste wie noch nie zuvor. Den Aufzug konnte ich vergessen mit dem Verfolger an meinen Fersen. Ich stolperte die ersten beiden Stockwerke mehr nach unten als dass ich lief.

Oh verdammt! Meine Seiten begannen zu stechen. Ich hätte die letzten Monate doch wieder ins Fitnessstudio gehen sollen. Aber ich musste weiter, ich konnte jetzt nicht stehen bleiben. Auf welcher Etage war ich überhaupt? Im Vorbeilaufen sah ich eine 10 an der Wand. Noch immer war der Schütze hinter mir und von unten konnte ich auch schwere Schritte hören. 9te Etage. Ich dachte nicht nach sondern stürzte durch die Tür. Ich wusste dass es noch eine Treppe nach unten gab, vielleicht hatte ich dort mehr Glück. Verschwommen nahm ich war dass auch hier das absolute Chaos herrschte. Angestellte rannten panisch umher, ich glaubte auch hier Schüsse und Schreie zu hören. Draußen flog ein Hubschrauber vorbei. Ich hörte etwas hinter mir krachen als würde eine Wand einstürzen. Mehr aus Instinkt lies ich mich nach rechts fallen, als ein großer Klumpen Beton an mir vorbei flog.

Was war hier nur los? Das konnte doch nur ein schlimmer Traum sein. Bestimmt war ich mal wieder in der Badewanne eingeschlafen. Es half nichts, ich musste weiter auch wenn ich nicht verstand was passierte. Fast hatte ich die Treppe erreicht, als ich mit voller Wucht gegen eine vermummte Gestalt mit Maschinengewehr prallte und unsanft auf dem Po landete. Etwas benommen sah ich hoch und hörte ein Funkgerät. „Ich glaube ich habe deine Zeugin 5-3-12." Mir wurde schlecht als er sich über mich beugte und mich hart am Arm packte. „Kleines du weißt gar nicht in was du da geraten bist."

Mein Verstand weigerte sich das hier geschehen zu lassen. „Nein!" schrie ich. Ich versuchte mich los zu reißen und trat ohne nachzudenken nach vorne. Ein kurzes Stöhnen lies mich hoffen, als mich auch schon ein Schlag hart ins Gesicht traf und ich Blut schmeckte. „Das tust du nicht nochmal Schlampe!" Sein Griff hatte sich verstärkt und mit aller Kraft trat ich noch einmal zu und traf ihn zwischen die Beine. Mit einem Schrei sackte er zusammen und ich stolperte zurück als er mich plötzlich los lies. Ich glaubte zu spüren wie etwas über mein Gesicht lief nachdem ich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand gestolpert war. Das Funkgerät meines Angreifers knackte mehrfach. „9te Etage." Stöhnte er hinein.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte los. Ich musste hier doch irgendwie heraus kommen. Der Schmerz pochte in meinem Kopf. Ich hörte jemanden hinter mir schreien und betete, dass man mich nicht gesehen hatte. Erschrocken schrie ich als ich gepackt und nach links gerissen wurde. Sofort legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Mund und kurz darauf stürmten drei Bewaffnete vorbei. „Keine Angst, ich gehöre zu den Guten." Eine Frauenstimme. Ich blickte hoch als ich losgelassen wurde. Neben mir hockte eine Frau mit roten Haaren und ganz in schwarz gekleidet und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Sie griff an ihr Ohr und sprach offenbar in ein Funkgerät. „Hey Captain. Ich habe noch eine Zivilistin hier auf der 9. Ich glaube es ist die, die sie versuchen zu finden. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich sie hier raus kriegen soll." Kurz herrschte Stille. „Ok, verstanden. Dann beeilen wir uns mal."

Sie stand auf und reichte mir die Hand. „Komm, wir müssen dich hier raus schaffen." Perplex griff ich nach der Hand und wir liefen los in Richtung Rückseite des Gebäudes wenn ich mich nicht irrte. „Jungs wir sind da, seid ihr bereit?" hörte ich sie neben mir. „Okay Schätzchen, du musst mir jetzt vertrauen. Wenn ich sage jetzt läufst du los und springst durch das Fenster." Ernst sah sie mich an und deutete auf die große Fensterfront. Spinnt sie? Wir befanden uns im 9ten Stock. Selbst wenn ich es durch das Fenster schaffte würde ich den Sturz nicht überleben! „Ich…" Weiter kam ich nicht. Hinter uns waren laute Stimmen und Schüsse zu hören. „Jetzt!" Ich wurde nach vorne geschubst und lief los. Was hatte ich denn auch groß zu verlieren. Ein Schuss lies das Fenster vor mir bersten und ich sprang mit der letzten Kraft hindurch und stürzte schreiend in die Tiefe.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Luft um mich war kalt. Der Sprung durch das Fenster war nicht so schlimm gewesen wie ich gedacht hatte. Schlimm war der Fall. Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Der Druck auf meinen Körper war so groß, dass ich nicht atmen konnte. Der Sauerstoffmangel machte mich zusätzlich benommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl ewig zu fallen.

Aus dem nichts wurde mein freier Fall gebremst. Die verbleibende Luft wurde aus meiner Lunge gepresst als ich mit einem großen Körper kollidierte. Reflexartig klammerte ich mich fest. Glas barst um mich herum und ich klammerte mich noch fester. Der Aufprall kam nie. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Ich musste mich einige Etagen tiefer befinden. Auch hier waren in dem offenen Raum einige Büroboxen verteilt, welche jetzt eher wie durcheinander gewürfelt wirkten.

„Miss? Sie können los lassen." Erst durch die ruhige Stimme an meinem linken Ohr wurde mir bewusst dass ich mich noch immer an den Körper klammerte. Beschämt lies ich mich auf meine Füße fallen und wäre fast auf dem Hintern gelandet, hätte mein Gegenüber mich nicht festgehalten. Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich konnte nicht glauben wer mich da aufgefangen hatte.

„Steve? Steve?! Bitte kommen Steve!", glaubte ich die Stimme der Rothaarigen zu hören. „Ich habe sie Natascha. Kümmere dich um Banner und zieht euch zurück. Sam und Barnes sind hier auf meiner Etage." Ich schluckte. Vor mir stand tatsächlich Captain America. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken zu fassen. Mein Gehirn weigerte sich langsam das alles zu versuchen zu verstehen und aufzunehmen.

Er sah mich ernst an und berührte meine Stirn. „Das ist nicht tief, aber blutet. Wissen Sie was passiert ist Miss? Arbeiten Sie hier?" Ich brauchte zwei Sekunden um zu verstehen was er da sagte. „Ich… Nein. Ich meine alles ok.., Mein Bruder…. Tot…" Meine Stimme versagte und mir wurde schwindlig. Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Ich verstehe, dass das gerade alles ein wenig viel ist. Aber Sie müssen wach bleiben und mir vertrauen. Können Sie das für mich tun?" Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Ok, sehr schön. Sie bleiben immer hinter mir. Wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass Sie etwas tun sollen, tun Sie es ohne Fragen zu stellen." Wieder nickte ich wie in Trance. Vorsichtig schlichen wir durch die Gänge. An Gabelungen lies er mich warten und gab mir ein Zeichen wenn ich ihm wieder folgen sollte. So gelangten wir in die Nähe der Aufzüge und hockten uns hinter eine eingerissene Wand. Etwas knirschte rechts von mir und ich hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

„Verdammt Rogers wo warst du?" Ein Mann mit dunkler Haut schlich auf uns zu. „Natascha hatte Probleme auf der 9. Ich glaube wir haben die Zeugin gefunden." Er nickte in meine Richtung. Der zweite Mann schaute mich an und nickte kurz. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich war immer noch damit beschäftigt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. „Barnes wartet schon eine Etage tiefer auf uns und checkt die Lage." „Kommen Sie." Sagte Steve sanft zu mir und schob mich vorsichtig mit der Hand an meinem unteren Rücken vor sich her Richtung Treppe.

Unten wartete ein weiterer Mann mir langen braunen Haaren und einer Maske die bis unter die Augen reichte. Leicht schimmerte sein linker Arm in dem wenigen Licht welches durch den Staub und Schutt noch in das Gebäude drang. Er schaute auf als wir uns näherten. „Deine neue Freundin Falke?" fragte er mit einem belustigten Schnauben. Etwas an ihm kam mir bekannt vor (abgesehen davon, dass er offensichtlich mit den Avengers arbeitete).

Bevor der angesprochene etwas erwidern konnte antwortete der Captain hinter dir mit ernster Stimme. „Das ist die Zeugin, Bucky." Der Langhaarige betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. Sein Gesicht lag jetzt im Schatten, also konnte ich keine Reaktion erkennen. „Soll mir recht sein. Solange sie mir nicht im Weg ist." Ich gab ein genervtes Schnauben von mir. „Wie war das, Prinzessin?" machte er sich lustig ohne mich nochmal anzuschauen.

„Genug gealbert. Es wird Zeit zu verschwinden. Natascha und Banner sollten inzwischen draußen sein. Clint sichert uns von der anderen Straßenseite und die Polizei sichert draußen das Gebäude. Wie sieht es hier bei uns aus Bucky?" Wieder ganz zurück in seiner Rolle als Soldat antwortete dieser. „Wir haben noch zwei Stockwerke unter uns. Schwer zu sagen wie viele non denen noch hier rum laufen. Ohne Kampf kommen wir hier aber nicht raus. Wenn wir es doch zur Treppe schaffen wird es auf jeden Fall da unten haarig. Ich weiß noch nicht wie du dir das vorgestellt hast wie wir die Zivilistin unbeschadet hier raus bringen wollen. Sie sieht nicht aus als könnte sie auf sich selber aufpassen!" „Sie wird mein Problem sein. Also los."

Damit setzten wir uns geduckt in Bewegung. Barnes und „der Falke" wie er ihn genannt hatte voran. Mich hatte Steve unter seinem rechten Arm ein wenig festgeklemmt um mich beim Laufen zu stützen und mit seinem Schild gleichzeitig meinen Rücken schützen zu können.

Tatsächlich erreichten wir ohne Probleme die nächste Treppe. Dass dieses dummer Gebäude hier untern auch keine zusammenhängenden Treppen haben konnte. Etwas knirschte links von uns. Und auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell. Ich hörte den Falken fluchen. Steve schob mich hinter sich und plötzlich waren überall um uns herum Bewaffnete.

„Unten bleiben!", war der an mich gerichtete Befehl. Als würde ich jetzt irgendwo hingehen, dachte ich als die ersten Kugeln abgefeuert wurden. Ich konnte nur hören was passierte. Ich hatte zu viel Angst hinzusehen. Ich wurde am Arm gepackt. „Halten Sie sich an tief und rüber zu Barnes und Sam an die Treppe. Ich komme nach. Los!" Ich dachte nicht nach. Ich lief einfach geduckt in die angewiesene Richtung. Im Treppenaufgang sah ich die beiden hocken und auf uns warten. Ich atmete tief ein. Zwei Meter.

Beide rissen erschrocken die Augen auf. Der Schmerz raste durch mich und lies mich fast das Bewusstsein verlieren. Erst jetzt schrie ich auf. „Scheiße!" hörte ich hinter mir Steve. Bevor ich wusste was geschah war ich in der Luft und auf dem Weg zur nächsten Etage hinunter. Ich spürte wie das Blut meine Hose tränkte. Der Schmerz in der Wade war unerträglich. „Verdammt wir sind eingekesselt!" hörte ich undeutlich Barnes.

Vorsichtig wurde ich abgesetzt. Eine neue Welle Schmerz schoss durch meinen Körper. „Bucky! Ich habe eine Idee. Aber du musst sie raus zu Banner schaffen, sie verblutet uns sonst. Die Wade ist nicht so schlimm, aber der Oberschenkel sieht nicht gut aus." Steve hatte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gezogen. „Nein! Keine Chance, ich lasse dich nicht zurück!" „Sergeant Barnes, das war keine bitte sondern ein Befehl Ihres Captains!" Er lies ein unwilliges Knurren hören und schulterte dann doch seine Waffe. „Verdammt nochmal Rogers…"

Er kniete neben mir nieder und sah auf mein Bein. Sanfter als ich es ihm zugetraut hätte schob er den metallenen Arm unter meine Beine und umfasste mit dem anderen meinen Oberkörper. Als er sich aufrichtete brummte er leise: „Schön festhalten, Prinzessin." Ich stöhnte leise auf und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Seine Haare kitzelten mein Gesicht als er zu Rogers sah. „Und wie lautet dein Plan?" „Ganz einfach. Wir machen euch den Weg frei und sobald genug Platz ist machst du, dass du hier heraus kommst."

Ich bekam nur undeutlich mit worüber sie sprachen. Ich wurde immer müder und kalt war mir auch. Unbewusst schmiegte ich mich enger an die warme Brust des Soldaten. Dieser versteifte sich und sah mich an. „Alles klar, wir sollten uns beeilen. Pass auf dich auf Kumpel." Zu mir sagte er dann: „Hey Prinzessin. Du musst noch ein bisschen durchhalten." Ich brummte schwach, zu mehr hatte ich nicht mehr die Kraft.

Die nächsten Minuten waren ein Wirrwarr aus Schüssen, Flüchen und ruckartigen Bewegungen. „Jetzt, Bucky!" Und plötzlich waren wir draußen. Undeutlich nahm ich die unzähligen Polizisten wahr. „Banner!", brüllte er sofort und lief unbeirrt an den Beamten vorbei. Seine Stimme vibrierte durch meinen ganzen Körper. Mir fehlte die Kraft mich weiter festzuhalten. Er spürte sofort wie die Spannung in meinen Armen nachließ. „Nein, nein, nein, nein. Schön durchhalten Prinzessin. Wir haben es fast geschafft… BANNER!" Ich sah wie durch einen Schleier die Rothaarige und einen weiteren Mann auf uns zu stürmen. Jemand berührte mein Bein und ich schrie vor Schmerz. Das letzte was ich sah war ein paar blauer Augen die sich direkt in meine Seele brannten. Dann wurde endlich alles schwarz und taub.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumpf dröhnte es in meinem Kopf. Das Bettzeug fühlte sich rau an meiner Haut an. Also doch ein Traum. Ein furchtbarer und sehr realer Traum. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Es tat weh. Und der Geruch war falsch. Das hier war nicht zuhause. Wo war ich?

Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer meine Augen dazu zu überreden sich zu öffnen. Es dauerte ein wenig bis sich meine Sicht langsam klärte. Ein weißer Raum. Maschinen um mich herum. Oh nein! Ich war in einem Krankenhaus! Nein, nein, nein. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

„Ah, sehr schön du bist wach, mein Engel." Alles in mir zog sich beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. „Was willst du hier?" fragte ich tonlos und überlegte fieberhaft was ich tun sollte. „Mein kleiner Dummkopf.. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde dich nicht finden?" Panik stieg in mir hoch. Hatte ich nicht für einen Tag genug durch gemacht? Heiß liefen die Tränen über meine Wangen. Erschrocken stieß ich einen Schrei aus als er nach meiner Hand griff und wollte sie weg ziehen. „Liebling. Was hast du denn. Es ist alles gut. Ich bin ja jetzt da. Ich werde mich gut um dich kümmern sobald ich dich gleich mit nach Hause nehmen kann." „Nein!" Mit geweiteten Augen rutschte ich von ihm weg. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts aus dem Bett. Dabei rutschte die Infusion aus meinem Arm und tropfte nun auf den grün gesprenkelten Boden.

„Was machst du denn? Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir? Sobald du deine Tabletten wieder bekommst wird es dir besser gehen mein Schatz." Langsam kam er um das Bett herum. „Nein! Fass mich nicht an! Bleib weg von mir du verdammtes Monster!" Panisch rutschte ich von ihm weg. Den unglaublichen Schmerz in meinem Bein ignorierte ich, so sehr war ich in Panik. Warum half mir denn niemand? Mich musste doch jemand hören?

„Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich werde dich jetzt…" Ich bekam den Wagen mit dem Monitor zu fassen und schubste ihn ihm in den Weg. „Bleib weg von mir! Warum hilft mir denn niemand?!" Krachend ging der Wagen zu Boden. „Langsam verliere ich die Geduld mit dir. Das hatten wir doch alles schon. Aber ich bin ein guter Mann, wir regeln dass wenn du wieder zuhause bist.. Mein Schatz…" Das war es, dachte ich.

Buckys Sicht:

Noch immer warteten sie auf den Arzt. Die Not-OP war vorbei und trotzdem hatte man ihnen noch nichts gesagt. Fury hatte darauf bestanden, dass Romanov, Banner und er mit her fuhren und hier blieben bis sie ansprechbar war. „Was dauert denn da so lange, Banner? Du bist Arzt, warum kommt keiner wenn die OP fertig ist?" „Zum x-ten mal Barnes… Ich. Weiß. Es. Nicht." Er presste die Finger auf den Nasenrücken. „Ok Jungs! Ruhig. Bruce warum holst du dir nicht einen Kaffee? Der Große hat heute schon genug gespielt. Und du Barnes setzt dich da hin und bist ruhig." So klein sie auch war, hatten beide Männer doch gehörigen Respekt vor der kleinen rothaarigen Agentin.

Als eine Krankenschwester mit einem Wagen voller Medikamente vorbei kam hielt Barnes sie trotzdem an. „Entschuldigung Miss. Sie können uns nicht zufällig sagen wann der Arzt fertig ist. Die Not-OP ist schon seit fast einer Stunde beendet." Sie schaute ihn mit einem wie sie offensichtlich hoffte gewinnenden Lächeln an. „Oh der kommt gleich. Er wurde von einem Patienten aufgehalten. Aber der Mann ist ja bei der Frau bis sie aufwacht, also alles in Ordnung."

Er versteifte sich sofort. ‚Ihr Mann?' Sie hatten niemandem den Zugang zu ihr gestattet. „Bucky? Was ist los?" Natascha trat an ihn heran. „Irgendjemand ist bei ihr!" Er packte die verängstigte Krankenschwester an den Oberarmen. „Welches Zimmer?!" Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „WELCHES ZIMMER VERDAMMT NOCHMAL?!" „108!" schrie sie panisch zurück. Ohne auf die beiden anderen zu achten lies er die Frau los, drehte sich auf den Hacken um und raste den Gang entlang Richtung Treppenhaus in den ersten Stock. „Barnes was zur Hölle..?", rief Banner als er und Romanov ihm so schnell sie konnten folgten.

Er nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Hechtete in den Korridor zur linken. Er brauchte nicht auf die Zimmernummern zu achten, er hatte sie schon gehört. „Bleib weg von mir!...", hallte ihre vor Panik schrille Stimme durch den langen Gang. Er hörte etwas laut zu Boden krachen. Dann war er da. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden rammte er seine metallene Schulter gegen die Zimmertür, worauf diese direkt aus den Angeln gesprengt wurde.

Die Szene vor ihm war völlig surreal. Die Frau saß völlig panisch in einer Ecke des Zimmers, das Krankenhaushemd nur noch lose um sie geschlungen. Ihr Blick tränenverschleiert und panisch. Sie blutete aus dem Einstich der herausgerissenen Infusion und dem Bein. Auf dem Boden lag ein zerstörter Monitor, das Bett war umgeworfen. Und über ihr stand völlig Perplex ein Mann mit irrem Blick.

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür aus den Angeln und krachte gegen die Wand. Verwirrt richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit von mir zur Tür. Der Soldat mit den langen Haaren stand in der Tür und versuchte die Situation zu verstehen. Ich starrte ihn flehend an. „Hilfe…", flüsterte ich und presste mich trotz der Schmerzen stärker in die Ecke. Etwas im Blick des Soldaten verhärtete sich. Mit einem Knurren stampfte er auf den völlig verdatterten Eindringling zu und riss ihn mit aller Kraft von mir fort. Er prallte in die gegenüberliegende Wand und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Gleichzeitig stürmten die Rothaarige und der andere Mann, der Banner sein musste, herein. „Was…?" Banner schoss an ihr vorbei und bekam Barnes zu packen bevor der sich auf den Bewusstlosen stürzen konnte. Natascha kniete vor mir nieder.

„Was war hier los? Hat er dich verletzt?", ich konnte nicht sprechen. Ich zuckte zurück als sie versuchte mich zu berühren. „Schätzchen, ich muss schauen was die fehlt." „Nein!" Ich hatte meine Stimme wieder gefunden. Sie durfte mich nicht anfassen. Er durfte mich nicht anfassen. Er durfte nicht hier sein. Mein Schrei hatte beide Männer herum fahren lassen. „Jungs ich glaube ich brauche Hilfe. Von mir lässt sie sich nicht anfassen." Wandte sie sich an ihre Kameraden. „Am Besten macht das Banner. Ich glaube nicht dass ich hier helfen kann…" kam es leise von Barnes und er starrte auf seinen linken Arm.

„Na schön. Ich versuche es. Hey. Ich werde Sie nicht anfassen. Sie müssen aber mit mir reden, ja?" Er hockte sich vor mich und hob die Hände so, dass ich sie sehen konnte. Sofort zuckte ich noch weiter zurück und wimmerte. Verzweifelt suchte ich den Blick des dritten Mannes. Doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und kämpfte zitternd scheinbar um Beherrschung. „Barnes." Keine Reaktion. „Sergeant Barnes! Ich glaube wir werden doch sie brauchen." Er öffnete langsam die Augen, starrte aber weiter zu Boden. Die Rothaarige legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm aus Metall. „Bucky.. Bitte versuch es zumindest. Sie schaut jedes Mal zu dir wenn wir ihr zu nahe kommen." Er seufzte. „Was wenn ich es schlimmer mache? Du siehst doch wie verängstigt sie ist." „Versuch es bitte. Irgendetwas müssen wir tun. Oder glaubst du die Ärzte kommen an sie heran?" Er seufzte noch einmal und schaute mich dann an.

Diese blauen Augen. Langsam kam er auf mich zu, seine Augen immer auf meine gerichtet. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Je näher er kam, desto ruhiger wurde ich. Kurz vor mir hockte er sich hin und schaute mich nur an. Ich war in diesem blau gefangen. „Weißt du noch wer ich bin, Prinzessin?" fragte er mit dieser rauen Stimme ganz leise und sanft. Vorsichtig nickte ich. „Das reicht mir nicht. Du musst mit mir reden Kleines." Ich öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Ich versuchte es noch einmal. „Der Soldat aus dem Büro."

Er schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Ja. Der Soldat. Darf ich mich neben dich setzten?" Ich zögerte. Langsam nickte ich. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, wie um mich nicht aufzuscheuchen setzte er sich neben mich. Die beiden anderen standen bewegungslos an der Tür. Und auch er rührte sich noch immer nicht. Der Soldat saß einfach nur neben mir. Sagte nichts. Atmete nur ruhig und gleichmäßig. Ich merkte, dass ich meine Atmung seiner anpasste. Und immer ruhiger wurde.

Langsam stiegen die Tränen in mir hoch, als ich mir der gesamten Situation bewusst wurde. Kraftlos lies ich mich nach links gegen ihn sinken. Immer noch sehr vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um mich. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir aufstehen und der Arzt sich nochmal dein Bein anschaut, Prinzessin?" Ich zitterte leicht bei dem Gedanken mich von ihm lösen zu müssen. Er merkte es sofort. „Willst du nicht oder kannst du nicht?" Ich atmete tief durch und antwortete kaum hörbar: „Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Ich kann nicht an ihm vorbei. Ich…." Mein Stimme versagte und heiß topften meine Tränen auf seine Hose und sein Shirt. Er seufzte und überlegte kurz.

Die beiden anderen standen noch immer weit weg von ihnen und er bedeutete ihnen mit Blicken auch dort zu bleiben. „Dann machen wir es anders." Brummte er. Ohne sich großartig von mir zu lösen stand er auf und schob seinen linken Arm unter meine Beine. Bevor er sich aufrichtete flüsterte er: „ Du kennst das Spiel, Prinzessin. Du hältst dich fest und ich passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert. Einverstanden?" Statt einer Antwort griff ich wie schon einmal um seinen Nacken. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Als wir an ihm vorbei mussten wurde ich unruhig. Auch wenn er sich bisher nicht bewegt hatte, was war wenn er plötzlich aufsprang.

Anscheinend hatte der Soldat es bemerkt. „Schau mich an. Nicht ihn. Mich. Solange ich da bin tut er dir nichts." Seine Stimme war warm und bestimmt. Ich zwang mich zu ihm hoch zu schauen. Da waren sie wieder. Diese unglaublichen blauen Augen. Und dann waren wir auch schon an der Tür bei den beiden anderen. „Darf ich mir dein Bein jetzt einmal kurz anschauen Schätzchen?", fragte die Rothaarige mich mit einem Lächeln. Vorsichtig nickte ich und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Ich wollte das Bein nicht sehen.

„Wie ich dachte. Es ist durch die Bewegung wieder ein wenig aufgerissen. Am Besten…" weiter kam sie nicht. „Prinzessin? Hey…" seine dunkle Stimme wurde immer dumpfer und ich konnte fühlen wie ich langsam (schon wieder) in seinem Arm schwach wurde.


	5. Chapter 5

Benommen wurde ich erneut wach. Es war hell. Wahrscheinlich die Sonne. Ich brummte unwillig, versuchte aber trotzdem die Augen zu öffnen. Ich rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Nichts passierte. Vorsichtig schaute ich mich um. In einem Stuhl am Fenster saß die Rothaarige und blätterte in irgendeinem Magazin. Ich bildete mir ein russische Schriftzeichen zu erkennen.

Sie lächelte mich sanft an. „Es ist alles gut, Schätzchen. Er ist weg. Und da bleibt er auch." Sie faltete das Magazin zusammen und legte es auf die Fensterbank. Langsam stand sie auf und kam zu mir. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht wieder schreien.", lies ich matt verlauten. Ich fühlte mich wie durch den Rasenmäher gezogen. „Niemand ist dir böse. Extreme Situationen machen seltsame Dinge mit uns." Sie hatte meine Hand sanft in ihre genommen. „Wo..?" meine Stimme brach weg.

„Nicht länger im Krankenhaus. Wir habe dir ein kleines Upgrade verpasst." Kam es von der Tür. Ihn erkannte ich sofort, er war ja oft genug im Fernsehen zu sehen. Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Er schaute mich freundlich an. „Noch ein wenig verschlafen, was? Das macht nichts. Du wirst die nächsten Tage ohnehin nicht viel anderes als dieses Zimmer sehen. Zumindest bis du sitzen kannst ohne uns wieder durch die Finger zu gleiten." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „Was unser Opa hier versucht dir auf charmante Art zu sagen ist: Schön dass du wach bist und lass es ruhig angehen, Schätzchen." Kicherte die Rothaarige. „Meine Worte, Miss Romanov."

Eine metallene Stimme meldete sich zu Wort. „Sir. Die Laborwerte sind da. Und Miss Potts bat mich Sie noch einmal zu erinnern den ich darf zitieren „grauenvollen Witz" den Sie gedachten zu machen sein zu lassen." Tony seufzte. „Die Frau lässt einem auch nichts durchgehen. Danke Friday."

Ich beobachtete ihn still. Er war ganz anders als er im Fernsehen wirkte. Weniger arrogant. Etwas schoss mir durch den Kopf. „Mein Hund! Meine Arbeit!" „Darum wurde sich gekümmert.", kam es von Tony. „Du nimmst wegen Überarbeitung deinen lange überfälligen Urlaub und der Hund dürfte mit Barnes, Rogers und Wilson joggen sein." Als die Information in mein Hirn sickerte glitt ich langsam zurück in die Kissen. „Michael?" Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Beide Agenten schauten zu Boden. „Die Beerdigung ist nächste Woche." flüsterte die Frau an deinem Bett. Ich biss auf meine Lippe und nickte nur.

Ich fühlte mich wie benommen. Die einzelnen Teile dieses großen verwirrenden Puzzles wollten noch immer nicht recht zusammen passen. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist da passiert?" „Ich glaube dafür ist es noch zu früh, Schätzchen. Darüber reden wir wenn es dir besser geht." Ich nickte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Ich spürte dass ich langsam wieder müde wurde. „Ruh dich aus Kleines. Hier bist du sicher." Tony drückte mit einem Schmunzeln meine Schulter.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen einigermaßen eintönig. Gut die meiste Zeit davon verschlief ich ohnehin. Banner sah sich regelmäßig mein Bein an. Sowohl in meiner Wade als auch meinem Oberschenkel hatten etliche Kugeln gesteckt. Man hatte mir erklärt, dass mein Upgrade wie Tony es genannt hatte, bedeutete dass ich nun im Stark Tower untergebracht war. Auch wenn ich das Zimmer noch nicht verlassen durfte, bekam ich doch regelmäßig Besuch. Besonders zu Natascha hatte ich schnell eine Bindung aufgebaut, aber auch die anderen Avengers waren sehr nett zu mir.

Nur einen hatte ich seit dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Barnes… „Hey Steve?" Der Captain hob den Kopf in meine Richtung. Er hatte mit einem Buch neben mir gesessen und mir einfach nur Gesellschaft geleistet, wie er es oft tat. „Ja?" Ich schluckte. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr alle immer zu mir kommt? Also ich meine alle außer…" „Barnes?" Ich schaute ihn an und nickte. Steve seufzte. „Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur… er hat mich aus dem Büro getragen und dann die Sache im Krankenhaus.. Und jetzt kommt er nicht mal her. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Seine große Hand griff nach meiner. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es hat auch nicht wirklich etwas mit dir zu tun. Er ist… Bucky ist mein bester Freund. Ich kenne ihn seit wir Kinder waren. Ihm ist etwas Schreckliches passiert und er versucht immer noch sich in seinem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden. Es ist nicht leicht für ihn. Das was er im Krankenhaus für dich getan hat, hat ihn viel Kraft gekostet."

Auch wenn ich es nicht verstand, was mit ihm passiert war, verstand ich doch dass es traumatisch gewesen sein musste. Mit Traumata kannte ich mich bestens aus. Schnell schob ich den Gedanken wieder weg. „Ich glaube ich werde noch ein wenig schlafen. Bleibst du noch ein bisschen hier?" „Sicher. Ich wecke dich wenn Banner zur Untersuchung kommt." Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und rollte mich auf die Seite. Seine Hand lies ich nicht los als ich einschlief.

Ich hörte dumpf Stimmen als ich wieder wach wurde. Eine davon war Rogers. Er musste aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen sein, da meine Hand nun leer war. „Sie hat nach dir gefragt. Warum du der Einzige bist der nicht her kommt." Ging es etwa um mich? „Ich komme doch her und sehe nach ihr." „Nicht wenn sie wach ist. Ich habe versucht es ihr zu erklären. Aber du wirst ihr nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können." Angestrengt hörte ich zu, da beide sehr leise sprachen. „Ich kann nicht Steve. Das im Krankenhaus war anders. Es war eine Ausnahmesituation. Euch kann ich vertrauen. Bei euch verliere ich nicht die Kontrolle. Du hättest ihren Blick sehen sollen als ich mir diesen Kerl geschnappt habe. Was glaubst du wie sie reagiert wenn sie mich sieht? Es wird dieselbe Angst sein mit der sie ihn angeschaut hat. Ein Monster!" Ich konnte den Schmerz hinter seinen Worten fast körperlich spüren. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so reden zu hören.

„Das weißt du nicht Bucky." „Und was wenn ich Recht habe? Nach allem was sie durch gemacht hat, wer bin ich ihr auch noch das zuzumuten?", schnappte er zurück. Ein dumpfer Druck in meinem Bein lies mich leise stöhnen. „Sie wird wach. Ich bin im Fitnessraum." Schwere Schritte entfernten sich und Steve kam auf mich zu als ich langsam die Augen öffnete. „Alles in Ordnung Kleine? Brauchst du etwas?" Ich rieb mir die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na los. Banner ist da. Heute wirst du vielleicht die Fäden in deinem Bein los. Das wäre doch mal was." Er grinste mich breit an.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich verzog das Gesicht. „So. Das war der Letzte. Gegen die Narben werde ich leider nichts tun können." Banner gab mir ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Mit einem Seufzen schaute ich auf mein linkes Bein. Mein Schienbein würde eine lange Narbe behalten von dem Streifschuss und mehrere kleine Kreise wo die Kugeln eingedrungen waren. Schlimmer war mein Oberschenkel. Mehrere kleine Einschusslöcher. Und das große Loch wo die eine Kugel ausgetreten war, welche meine Oberschenkelarterie angeratzt hatte. Nat setzte sich und legte ihren Arm um mich. „Das wird schon Süße. Sie werden nicht immer so hässlich sein. Manche wirst du in ein paar Wochen gar nicht mehr sehen weil sie so klein sind." „Aber dieses hässliche Loch wird immer bleiben und mich daran erinnern dass mein Bruder wegen mir tot ist.", gab ich bitter zurück.

Erschrocken sah ich die Rothaarige an. „Natascha es tut mir Leid. Ich.." Sie lächelte mich an. „Es ist in Ordnung Ann. Wir alle haben Narben und Verletzungen die uns an schlimme Dinge erinnern. Schau dir Barnes an. Er.." „Romanov!", unterbrach Rogers sie scharf. Ruhiger fügte er hinzu: „Es steht uns nicht zu darüber zu reden. Das muss er selbst tun." Sie lächelte als wäre nichts gewesen. „So. Jetzt wo du offiziell geheilt bist, wer hat Lust auf Eis?" Ich musste schmunzeln. Es war mir ein Rätsel wie so viel Essen und Süßkram in so einen kleinen Körper passten ohne aus allen Nähten zu platzen. „Klar. Das Frühstück ist ja auch schon 30 Minuten her." lachte Bruce.

Aus dem Eis wurde nichts. „Mr. Stark wünscht sie alle in 10 Minuten im Konferenzraum zu treffen.", meldete sich Friday zu Wort. „Kein Eis für Natascha." Sie streckte Steve die Zunge heraus, was uns alle zum Lachen brachte. „Willst du den Rollstuhl oder soll ich dich tragen, Kleine?" fragte er mich dann. Ich verzog das Gesicht. „Auch wenn es schmeichelhaft ist wie eine Prinzessin durch die Gegend getragen zu werden, wären mir Krücken lieber. Ich habe mich lang genug in diesem dummen Rollstuhl durchs Zimmer bewegt." Alle schauten Banner an. „Von mir aus. Übertreib es aber nicht direkt. Solange du damit unterwegs bist ist der Fitnessraum für dich Sperrzone." Ich musste mir einen Kommentar verkneifen, aber vielleicht sollte ich wirklich wieder etwas mehr tun wenn ich wieder laufen konnte.

Fünf Minuten später lehnte ich schwer atmend an der Aufzugwand. „Ich muss wirklich wieder was tun." dachte ich laut. Als die Türen sich öffneten setzte ich mein strahlendstes Lächeln auf. „Na los, worauf wartet ihr? Nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen." Natürlich hatte Tony schon auf uns gewartet. Neben ihm stand ein etwas älterer Mann, dessen linkes Auge von einer Augenklappe verdeckt wurde.

„Sehr schön, dass es alle geschafft haben. Wo ist Barnes?" Tony schaute in die Runde. „Er hatte zu tun.", entgegnete Steve trocken. Irgendwie kam mir das merkwürdig vor. War es normal, dass er nicht erschien wenn alle sich versammelten? Fragend sah ich Natascha an, sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Also war es doch ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht hier war. „Wie dem auch sei. Ann das ist Nick Fury, der Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Ihr habt euch offiziell noch nicht kennen gelernt. Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit dir zu erklären…" „Mir zu erklären warum mein Bruder tot ist? Warum mein Leben von heute auf morgen ein einziges Puzzle ist bei dem fast alle Teile fehlen? Seit zwei Wochen bin ich hier und niemand sagt mir irgendetwas. Mein Bruder ist tot und ich weiß nicht einmal warum!" Den letzten Teil hatte ich fast geschrien und einzelne Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Nat und Steve griffen zeitgleich nach meinen Händen, doch so sehr ich die beiden mochte, ich ertrug den Körperkontakt gerade nicht.

„Zunächst einmal sollten Sie verstehen, dass er nicht ihr Bruder war." Ungläubig starrte ich Fury an. „Sie verarschen mich doch jetzt?!", rutschte es mir heraus. Ich lachte verlegen. „Das ist ein Scherz. Aber kein Guter. Mein Bruder ist nicht mein Bruder, klar. Was kommt als nächstes? Bin ich ein Alien? Oder noch besser! Bin ich ein beschissenes Einhorn und pupse demnächst nur noch Regenbögen?!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich geradezu. War ich die Einzige die das hier gerade nicht zum Lachen fand und sich fragte wer hier den größeren Dachschaden hatte? Die hysterische Zicke oder der einäugige Chef?

Alle schauten mich betreten an. Fury wartete bis ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. „Stark." Ich heftete meinen Blick auf Tony. „Es tut mir Leid Kleines, das ist leider kein Witz. Du wurdest adoptiert als du gerade ein paar Tage alt warst. Man hat es dir nie gesagt, weil es für deine neue Familie keine Rolle gespielt hat. Dein Bruder hat es auch erst vor ein paar Jahren erfahren. Er durfte es dir nicht sagen. Man hätte versucht dich zu finden, sobald du nachgeforscht hättest wo du her kommst." Ich sah ihn an. Das musste erst einmal sacken. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten. Wenn er wusste woher ich komme, warum durfte er nichts sagen? Es hätte doch nichts geändert, ich kannte doch nie eine andere Familie, es hätte keine Rolle gespielt woher ich komme. Und was hat das mit seinem Tod zu tun? Er hat doch nur für eine kleine Versicherung gearbeitet." „Er war einer von uns. Er war Teil der Einsatzleitung der lokalen Krisenbewältigung." Der nächste Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich schluckte schwer. „Aber… Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Wie konnte ich das nicht wissen? Wie konnte er das alles vor mir geheim halten. Ich kannte seine Kollegen, habe einen Sanitätskurs für die Personalabteilung organisiert… Ich hätte doch etwas merken müssen?"

Mein Kopf tat weh. Ich hatte mich gerade abgefunden mit dem was geschehen war und schon stand ich vor dem nächsten noch viel größeren Scherbenhaufen. Mein ganzes Leben fühlte sich wie eine Lüge an. „Und… Und meine.. ‚Eltern'?" flüsterte ich. Die Antwort kam prompt. „S.H.I.E.L.D. Wir verstehen es sehr gut unsere Leute zu tarnen Miss Evans. Selbst vor denen die ihnen am nächsten stehen. Sie waren nie alleine. Wir wussten immer wo Sie sind. Bis auf die drei Jahre, als Sie in Mexiko…" „Genug!", ich schlug auf den Tisch. Tränen in meinen Augen. Ich wollte nicht über Mexiko reden. Ich konnte nicht über Mexiko reden. Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer. Ich hatte das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Irgendjemand hielt mir eine Tüte vor den Mund und streichelte meinen Kopf. Ich konnte nicht einmal sagen wer mir gerade sagte ich solle tief ein und aus atmen. Immer wieder. Bis mein Blick klarer wurde und ich wieder Luft bekam.

Ich schaute auf. Ich war alleine mit Steve und Natascha im Konferenzraum. „Ich glaube das war genug für heute." Sanft hob Steve mich aus dem Stuhl, ich wehrte mich nicht einmal. Mir fehlte die Kraft. Nat brachte mich dazu sie anzusehen. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir dich in den Wohnbereich mitnehmen? Wir zwei krümeln uns auf die Couch und schauen irgendwelche sinnfreien Liebesfilme und essen Unmengen Eis. Ich glaube alleine sein ist jetzt nicht gut. Du hast eh viel zu viel Zeit in dem Zimmer da unten verbracht." Ich schaute sie wie betäubt an. Ich nickte trotzdem, sie gab sich gerade so viel Mühe. „Na dann ist es ja entschieden. Die Jungs und ich wollten schon länger mal wieder Billard spielen. Wenn euch eure Filme zu langweilig werden kommt ihr einfach zu uns rüber." Ich sah von einem zum anderen.

Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht. „Ich danke euch beiden. Ihr müsst das wirklich nicht tun…" „Nein müssen wir nicht. Aber wir sind hier wie eine große Familie. Nicht nur wir beide passen auf dich auf, Süße." Mir wurde ein bisschen wärmer bei ihren Worten. Steve hatte sich in der Zeit mit mir auf dem Arm auf den weg runter zum Wohnbereich gemacht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden Recht. Ich sollte jetzt wirklich nicht alleine sein.


	7. Chapter 7

Wir betraten den Wohnbereich über die großzügig geschnittene Küche. Es waren fast alle hier. Clint war natürlich zuhause bei seinen Kindern. Alle schauten kurz auf. Auch Barnes war da. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Ich hatte ihn seit dem Krankenhaus nicht gesehen. Er saß an einer Ecke des Küchentisches und hatte scheinbar eine Waffe auseinander genommen. Als wir herein kamen, (also Steve und Natascha, ich war ja mal wieder wie ein Kind auf dem Arm von irgendjemandem..) sah er auf. Sein Blick blieb kurz an mir hängen und schnellte wieder zu seiner Arbeit.

Ich bedeutete Steve mich runter zu lassen. Bevor er schnell verschwinden konnte erreichte ich den stummen Soldaten. „Hey… Meinst du es wäre möglich, dass wir mal reden? Ich würde gerne…" Er sah mich gehetzt an. „Ich habe keine Zeit für den Quatsch!", stieß er hervor und stürmte davon. Ich stand völlig perplex am Tisch. „Ok." Irgendwie wurde das mit ihm immer seltsamer. Ich hatte die Hoffnung gehabt wenn ich mit ihm reden könnte, würde ich ihn vielleicht verstehen. „Lass ihm Zeit. Am Anfang hat er mit niemandem außer Rogers gesprochen. Geschweige denn jemandem auch nur in die Augen geschaut. Willkommen bei den Lebenden!" Sam hatte seinen Arm freundschaftlich um mich gelegt und zerzauste mir die Haare.

* * *

(Buckys Sicht):

Langsam waren alle in den Wohnbereich zurückgekehrt, wo er am Küchentisch saß und zum 5ten Mal seine Maschinenpistole auseinander nahm um sie nochmals sauber zu machen. Warum er nicht bei der Konferenz war beantwortete er nicht. Er hörte wie sich die anderen über das was oben passiert war unterhielten. Rogers und Romanov waren wohl noch mit ihr oben, nach dem sie beinahe kollabiert wäre.

Es machte ihn wütend. Wäre er da gewesen wäre es nicht so weit gekommen. Er hörte ein Geräusch und blickte auf. Natascha spazierte fröhlich in die Küche. Hinter ihr Steve und… Sein Magen schien sich plötzlich zwei Etagen tiefer zu befinden. Sein Freund hatte SIE auf dem Arm. Sie war ganz blass und wirkte erschöpft. Als sie ihn ansah wurde er ganz nervös. Schnell setzte er seine Waffe zusammen und wollte sich davon machen. Verdammt! Sie stand schon vor ihm. Er hörte gar nicht was genau sie sagte als er auf sie herunter schaute. Er verstand nur, dass sie reden wollte. „Ich habe keine Zeit für den Quatsch!", hörte er sich selbst sagen und floh aus der Küche.

Draußen lehnte er sich schwer atmend an die Wand und starrte zur Decke. Jemand lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand. Er brauchte nicht hinzuschauen um zu wissen wer es war. „Werden wir darüber reden Buck?" Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte weiter an die Decke. „Gut. Dann rede ich. Wie lange willst du dich noch selbst quälen? Das was Hydra mit dir gemacht hat war schrecklich. Aber es ist vorbei. Diese Morde, das warst nicht du. Du kannst dir nicht für immer die Schuld geben. Du hast ein ganzes neues Leben vor dir. Willst du es damit vergeuden dir jeden Tag einzureden, dass du dieses Leben nicht verdient hast. Wie viele hast du in den letzten Monaten gerettet? Herr Gott Bucky! Die Kleine lebt nur noch wegen dir! Und du willst dir auch das was im Krankenhaus passiert ist noch auflasten?" Steve sah seinen besten Freund traurig an. Dieser seufzte und sah endlich zu ihm.

„Das Blut das an meinen Händen klebt werde ich niemals loswerden. Auch wenn Hydra verantwortlich war, ich habe den Abzug gedrückt. Das hier…" er schlug auf seinen linken Arm. „Das ist es was sie aus mir gemacht haben. Eine Waffe. Ein Monster ohne Gewissen. Und jeden Tag habe ich Angst, dass sie einen Weg finden mich wieder zum Winter Soldier zu machen. Jeden einzelnen Tag bereue ich es nicht im Eis drauf gegangen zu sein. So viele würden noch Leben! Tonys Eltern würden noch leben! Egal was ich tue, ich werde es niemals ungeschehen machen können! Und erzähl mir nichts von loslassen Steve. Wir wissen beide wie sehr du dir die Schuld an allem gibst was mir passiert ist. Du weißt, dass ich dir das niemals zu Lasten legen würde. Aber du tust es, jedes Mal wenn wir dieses Gespräch führen."

Rogers nickte. „Ja, ich mache es mir zum Vorwurf, dass ich nicht gesucht habe bis ich deine Leiche im Eis gefunden hatte. Hydra hätte dich nicht gefunden. Sie hätten nicht deinen Geist gebrochen. Sie hätten dich nicht dazu gezwungen zu töten. Aber ich wache nachts nicht schreiend auf, Bucky. Du musst einen Weg finden damit umzugehen, sonst bringt es dich irgendwann um." „Ich kann trotzdem nicht mit ihr reden. Sie ist genauso traumatisiert wie ich. Ich bin nicht gut für sie. Selbst wenn ich mit ihr reden könnte… Was wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere und sie verletzte? Glaubst du das würde ich mir verzeihen können?"

„Komm heute Abend zum Billard. Natascha und Ann kommen vielleicht auch. Wenn wir alle da sind kann nichts passieren. Weißt du noch wie unmöglich es dir anfangs schien hier zu wohnen? Und jetzt sitzt du mit uns in der Küche, schaust Filme und alberst herum. Bucky… Ich stehe immer hinter dir. Und das hier musst du nicht alleine durchstehen." Er sah ihn an und nickte. „Wenn du da bist werde ich da sein Captain Rogers."

(Ende Buckys Sicht)

* * *

„Noch einen Film?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch. „Was?" Natascha kicherte. „Wo bist du mit deinem Kopf?" Ich sah sie an. Konnte ich ihr sagen, dass mich gerade Barnes Verhalten mehr beschäftigte als mein plötzlich so undurchschaubares Familienleben? Wir beide waren alleine im Wohnbereich, die Jungs hatten sich entweder ein bisschen hingelegt oder waren trainieren gegangen. „Ich…" Ich seufzte. Nat lächelte. „Wenn du nicht willst musst du es mir nicht sagen. Heute ist viel passiert, da ist es normal zu grübeln." Sie suchte weiter nach einem neuen Film. Ich hätte beim besten Willen nicht sagen können was wir uns gerade angesehen hatten. War ja eh immer dasselbe. Mädchen liebt Junge – er sieht sie nicht – verliebt sich doch – sie will nicht – sie kommen zusammen. Würg.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum Barnes sich so verhält. Neulich rettet er mir das Leben. Und im Krankenhaus, da hat er es irgendwie geschafft zu mir durch zu kommen. Und jetzt? Er geht mir aus dem weg wo er nur kann. Du hast es doch vorhin selbst gesehen." Sie sah mich lange an. Die Fernbedienung landete auf dem Tisch, als sie sich zu mir drehte und meine Hände nahm. „Süße, er meint es nicht so. Er hat sehr schlimme Dinge erlebt und ich glaube das meiste davon hat er noch nicht einmal ansatzweise verarbeitet. Es hat sehr lange gedauert bis er uns vertraut hat nachdem Steve ihn zurückholen konnte. Er hat Angst davor, dass ihn die Vergangenheit einholt und er dann jemanden verletzt der ihm etwas bedeutet. Gib ihm Zeit."

Ich seufzte. „Fast dasselbe hat Steve mir auch gesagt. Die Angst vor der Vergangenheit kann ich gut nachfühlen." „Mexiko?", fragte sie leise. Ich schluckte und nickte. „Willst du darüber reden?" Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Mexiko war etwas über das ich garantiert nicht reden wollte. „Ok. Dann schauen wir jetzt ‚27 Dresses'!"

Ich würde dieser Frau am liebsten um den Hals fallen. Sie wusste einfach wann es keinen Sinn machte zu bohren. Ich zog mir die Decke bis zum Hals und versuchte mich dieses Mal auf den Film zu konzentrieren und nicht über den Mann mit den blauen Augen nachzudenken.


	8. Chapter 8

Gute drei Stunden und zwei Filme später lümmelten wir beide immer noch mit dem Eis auf der Couch herum. „Okay… Jetzt erklär mir nochmal warum dieser Film so toll ist. Der Vampir glitzert in der Sonne und trinkt nur Tierblut, sie tut sich quasi schon beim Aufstehen weh und der Wolf hat keinen Plan was er will?" Natascha verschluckte sich vor Lachen fast an ihrem Eis. Ich verstand die Faszination für diesen Twilight-Quatsch einfach nicht. „Können wir nicht einfach Blade schauen? Da sind die Vampire böse und werden gekillt." Das brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Hey ihr beiden. Wir wollen gleich anfangen zu spielen. Habt ihr Lust?" „Oh ja bitte! Bevor sie mich zwingt auch noch den Rest von diesen dummen Twilight-Filmen zu schauen!", rief ich flehend aus. Sam sah verwirrt von Natascha zu mir und zurück. „Ist das so ein Frauen Ding? Ich verstehe nämlich kein Wort von dem was du sagst." Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen. „Ja Sam, wir kommen mit zu euch rüber. Ich möchte aber erstmal zuschauen, ich habe ewig nicht gespielt."

„Prima. Wenn die Ladies mir bitte folgen mögen." Galant wies er uns mit den Chipstüten die Richtung. Noch immer kichernd folgten wir ihm. Steve begrüßte uns fröhlich. Auch Tony und Banner waren da und unterhielten sich gerade angeregt. „Schön dich auf den Beinen zu sehen Kleines.", wurde ich von Clint begrüßt bevor er mich in eine von seinen Bärenumarmungen zog. „Hey Barton. Hast du heute Freigang?" Er musste lachen. „So ähnlich. Die Kinder sind bei ihren Großeltern. Das heißt ihr müsst euch heute darauf einstellen, dass außer mir niemand gewinnen wird."

Ich musste schmunzeln. Selbst ich hatte schon gehört, dass er zwar ein unerreichter Schütze war, aber beim Billard gnadenlos versagte. Schnell wurden zweier Teams eingeteilt und ich schaute erst einmal zu. Steve und Sam spielten gegen Clint und Natascha. Also setzte ich mich zu Tony. Irgendwie hatte er ja etwas Väterliches an sich. Nach einer Weile legte er den Arm um mich. „Es tut mir Leid wie es heute Mittag gelaufen ist. Du hättest es nicht so erfahren dürfen." Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Es ist okay. Ich glaube für so etwas gibt es keinen richtigen Weg es zu erfahren. Es war einfach etwas zu viel. Aber Nat hat alles daran gesetzt mich aufzuheitern." Wir schauten den anderen eine Weile einfach nur beim Spielen zu. Irgendwann entschied Tony, dass wir Musik brauchten. Ich mochte seinen Geschmack sehr gerne.

„Wenn du dir was aussuchen willst musst du zur Box rüber.", rief er mir von der Bar zu. Das lies ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. „Na toll, jetzt haben wir noch so jemand an der Backe!" witzelte Clint hinten am Billardtisch (und fing sich dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Natascha) als die ersten Takte zu Metallicas „Master of Puppets" ertönten. Schmunzelnde lehnte ich noch immer über der Box und blätterte was es sonst noch so gab.

„Es tut mir Leid." Erschrocken stieß ich einen kleinen Schrei aus und wirbelte herum. Zunächst sah ich erstmal gar nichts außer schwarzem Stoff. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schluckte. Direkt vor mir stand Barnes. Dafür dass er mir so aus dem Weg gegangen war, war das jetzt eindeutig zu nah. Ich räusperte verlegen und er schien zu merken wie nahe wir beieinander standen. Sobald er einen Schritt von mir fort machte sog ich scharf die Luft ein. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich sie angehalten hatte.

„Entschuldige, was sagtest du?" ich sah in verlegen an. Es war das erste Mal dass er mir so offen ins Gesicht schaute. „Ich sagte, dass mein Verhalten von vorhin mir Leid tut. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir eine bessere Entschuldigung bieten." Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Steve hat versucht es mir zu erklären. Er sagte, dass dir Schlimmes wiederfahren ist, worüber er aber nicht mit mir reden kann." Ich konnte das Unbehagen in seinem Gesicht sehen. „Es tut mir leid, es geht mich nichts an." Kurz herrschte betretenes Schweigen zwischen uns. „Das braucht es nicht.", brummte er. „Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit dich kennen zu lernen. Geht das, Prinzessin?"

Ich schaute zu ihm hoch. Er war der Einzige der mich nicht ‚Kleine' nannte. Und irgendwie gefiel es mir wie er Prinzessin sagte. „Ja, ich glaube das schaffe ich." Er sah mich wieder an und schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen. „Hey Buck. Schön dass du dich doch noch her bequemt hast." Steve und Sam hatten mit Tony und Bruce getauscht und Clint versuchte gerade zu verhandeln wer anfangen durfte. „Du tust ja so als wäre ich ein Einsiedler." „Naja…" kam es ironisch von Sam. „Klappe Falke!" murrte der Soldat.

Die Box spielte gerade irgendeinen seltsamen neuen Popsong, als Natascha von links zu mir kam. „Darf ich mal?", mit einem Zwinkern schob sie mich nach rechts gegen Barnes um ein Lied auszusuchen. Wir waren wohl beide ziemlich erstaunt über den plötzlichen Körperkontakt. „Ich brauche was zu trinken.", nuschelte ich und huschte zur Bar. Ich holte mir eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlfach und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Sam grinsend auf Barnes Schulter klopfte und dieser es scheinbar bereute her gekommen zu sein. Was war bloß los mit mir? Anscheinend hatte mich der Tag heute doch mehr durcheinander gebracht als ich mir eingestehen wollte.

Auch wenn der Abend etwas seltsam angefangen hatte, wurde es doch noch ganz lustig. Tony fing irgendwann an Cocktails zu mixen und ich merkte, dass ich lockerer wurde. Nat und ich alberten viel herum was hin und wieder bei den Jungs für ein wenig Verwirrung sorgte. Barnes hielt sich relativ im Hintergrund und gab nur ab und zu seinen Kommentar ab. Außer wenn er mit Steve zusammen alle anderen fertig machte. Dabei schien er richtig aufzublühen. Er lachte und witzelte herum. Ich ertappte mich selbst bei dem Gedanken, dass er wirklich gut aussah mit den langen Haaren in einem lockeren Zopf zurückgebunden und diesem ehrlichen Lachen. Ich trat mir innerlich selbst gegen das Schienbein für diesen Gedanken. Was sollte das überhaupt bringen hier rumzusabbern? Er war ohnehin völlig außerhalb meiner Liga. Und meine Vergangenheit holte mich offensichtlich immer irgendwann ein.

„Süßer Hintern, oder?", flüsterte Natascha in mein Ohr. Ich verschluckte mich und musste kräftig husten. Natürlich drehten sich alle zu mir um und ich musste in etwa dieselbe Farbe haben wie Tonys „Arbeitsanzug". Als ich mich beruhigt hatte und mich niemand mehr beachtete zischte ich ihr zu: „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Sie sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich bin eine Frau und kein Kerl, Ann. Und ich sehe doch wo deine Augen sind." Als ich wieder rot zu werden drohte grinste sie breit. „Wusste ich es doch. Ist doch nichts dabei. Wie kann man da auch nicht hinschauen? Außerdem ist er ein guter Kerl." „Versuchst du mir was zu sagen, Romanov?" Jetzt grinste sie noch breiter. Sie wusste genau, dass sie mich hatte wo sie mich haben wollte. „Ich meine ja nur. Ihr würdet gut zusammen passen." Ich lies meine Beine baumeln. „Selbst wenn, und das ist ein großes wenn, er Interesse hätte, würde das nicht funktionieren. Nicht bei meiner Vergangenheit…"

Natascha sah mich lange an. „Rede dir so einen Quatsch nicht ein Süße. Du weißt, dass ich nur rumalbere oder? Du hast dich je auch erst getrennt." Mit einem diebischen Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: „Aber schauen kann man trotzdem." Ich verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm, wir versuchen nochmal Clint und Banner fertig zu machen.", sagte ich zu ihr als das Spiel vor uns vorbei war.


	9. Chapter 9

Nach dem Billard waren wir alle ziemlich schnell in unsere Zimmer verschwunden. Ich war froh, dass ich aus diesem Krankenzimmer heraus war. Es fühlte sich nicht so steril, sondern heimischer an. Mein Hund schnarchte auf dem Rücken liegend vor sich hin. Ich wälzte mich nur herum. Das alles mit meiner Familie… Ich unterbrach mich selbst. Mit meiner Adoptivfamilie, verbesserte ich mich. Ich würde wohl noch ein paar Tage und mehr Informationen brauchen um das alles zu verstehen.

Unruhig stand ich auf. Vielleicht konnte ich ja schlafen wenn ich mir noch etwas zu trinken holte. Ich hatte keine Lust mir einen Bademantel überzuziehen. Es schliefen ohnehin alle. Wer sollte mich also sehen? Ich bemühte mich leise zu sein als ich meine Zimmertüre öffnete und schloss. Der Stark Tower wirkte jetzt eher unheimlich mit seinen weitläufigen Gängen und der fast schon bedrückenden Stille.

Langsam ging ich die Treppe herunter, es funktionierte ohne Krücken schon viel besser als heute Morgen. Das Licht in der Küche lies ich aus, da das hereinfallende Mondlicht mir durchaus reichte um den Kühlschrank zu finden. Ich öffnete ihn und überlegte kurz, entschied mich dann aber schließlich doch für das Wasser. „Und ich dachte nur ich könnte nicht schlafen." Ich erschrak fast zu Tode als ich die dunkle Stimme hinter mir hörte. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Ich hatte ihn gar nicht am Tisch sitzen sehen.

„Herrgott nochmal Barnes!" ich presste eine Hand auf mein rasendes Herz. „Ist es zu viel verlangt gewarnt zu werden, dass man nicht alleine ist?" Ich hörte ihn brummen. „Friday, indirektes Licht in der Küche bitte." „Gerne, Sir." Keine Sekunde später war die Küche in weiches und warmes Licht getaucht. Ich brauchte einen Moment mich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. „Bist du in einen Farbtopf gefallen, Prinzessin?" Sein Blick wanderte an mir entlang und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich mit meinem nicht unbedingt elfengleichen Körper nur in kurzen Shorts und einem Top vor ihm stand. „Ich.." nervös versuchte ich das Top ein wenig tiefer zu ziehen.

Er sah mich immer noch an. „Was machst du da?", fragte er als ich unter seinem Blick noch nervöser wurde. „Ich… Ich mag es nicht angestarrt zu werden. Schon gar nicht wenn ich so aussehe." Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du sagst das als wäre es etwas Schlechtes." Auffordernd zog er einen Stuhl neben sich vom Tisch zurück. Ich zögerte kurz. Andererseits war er mir bisher nur aus dem Weg gegangen, vielleicht war das die Möglichkeit ihn ein wenig kennen zu lernen. Vorsichtig kletterte ich auf den Stuhl zu seiner linken.

Instinktiv versuchte ich die Überreste der Austrittswunde auf meinem Oberschenkel zu verdecken. Ich zuckte als er mit seiner Hand mein Handgelenk umfasste. „Nicht.", flüsterte er. Ich sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Gerne hätte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich es kaum ertrug die entstehende Narbe selbst zu sehen. Bevor ich auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte zog er die Hand zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht…" Verschämt zog er den Ärmel seines Shirts nach unten über den metallenen Arm mit dem er nach mir gegriffen hatte.

„Barnes?" Seine blauen Augen sahen mich gequält an. Vorsichtig streckte ich die Hand nach seiner linken Hand aus. „Darf ich?", fragte ich leise als ich nur noch wenige Zentimeter von dem Metall entfernt war. Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, antwortete aber nicht. Ich schluckte und legte meine Hand auf die Prothese. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, dass sie sich entgegen meiner Erwartung warm anfühlte. Er starrte auf unsere Hände. Mutiger bewegte ich meine Hand so, dass ich den Ärmel seines Shirts zwischen meine Fingerspitzen klemmen konnte. Als ich vorsichtig daran zog, erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Unglaublich sanft griff er mit seiner rechten Hand nach meinen Fingern und löste meine Hand von sich.

„Tu das bitte nicht, Prinzessin.", hauchte er. Es brach mir das Herz ihn so verletzlich zu sehen. „Warum?" Er sah mich hilflos an und der Griff um meine Hand wurde weicher. „Weil du scheinbar genug Schlechtes in deinem Leben hattest. Du solltest nicht auch noch mit meiner dunklen Vergangenheit in Berührung kommen." Ich lehnte mich so nach vorne, dass er mir in die Augen schauen musste. Ich hielt seinen Blick fest und griff wieder nach dem Ärmel. Bevor er reagieren konnte hatte ich ihn bis zum Ellbogen hoch geschoben. „Siehst du? Nichts passiert." Wie zur Untermalung umschloss ich mit meiner Hand so gut es ging seinen Unterarm.

Barnes sah mich an. „Ich verstehe nicht warum du keine Angst hast, Prinzessin…" „Du hast mir keinen Grund dafür gegeben." Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern an. „Hey… Da wir beide nicht schlafen können, was hältst du davon wenn wir einen Film schauen?", versuchte er die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Ja klar warum nicht."

Wir machten es und auf der großen Couch gemütlich und er suchte einen alten James Bond Film heraus. Ich hatte mir eine Decke geschnappt um meine Beine zu verdecken und lehnte mich neben ihn in die Kissen. Auch wenn wir uns nicht berührten, machte die Wärme die von ihm ausging mich schläfrig. Ich versuchte mich auf den Film zu konzentrieren, aber so recht gelingen wollte es mir nicht. „Danke." Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. „."Wofür, Barnes?", fragte ich ihn verständnislos. „Dass wir hier sitzen. Dass du nicht bohrst, sondern hinnimmst, dass ich nicht reden will beziehungsweise nicht kann." Ich drehte mich halb zu ihm und stützte meinen Kopf mit dem Ellbogen an der Rückenlehne ab. „Ich weiß selbst, dass es Dinge gibt die man selbst nur schwer verarbeiten kann und dass es noch schwerer ist darüber mit jemandem zu reden. Entweder erzählst du es mir freiwillig wenn du dazu bereit bist oder ich akzeptiere dass es einfach Dinge gibt die ich nicht über dich weiß. Beides ist in Ordnung. Es würde das Bild das ich von dir habe nicht ändern."

Ich zupfte an der Decke herum. Sie war nach unten gerutscht, als ich mich zu ihm gedreht hatte. Mein linker Oberschenkel lag wieder frei und ich versuchte die Decke darüber zu ziehen. Wieder griff er meine Hand und hielt mich davon ab die Narben wie vorhin schon zu verdecken. „Warum versuchst du dich zu verstecken Prinzessin?" Ich schluckte. „Die Narben sind so hässlich… abgesehen vom offensichtlichen…" versuchte ich mich zu erklären. „Wovon redest du?" wollte er wissen. „Ich bin nicht…" ich sprach mehr mit meinem Bein als mit ihm. „Du bist nicht was?" Ich konnte fühlen dass er versuchte in mein Gesicht zu schauen. „…nicht hübsch… nicht dünn genug um so wie jetzt herum zu laufen. Und jetzt auch noch diese riesige hässliche Narbe…"

Er knurrte und lies meine Hand los. Seine Finger legten sich sanft unter mein Kinn und mit leichtem Druck zwang er mich den Kopf zu heben und ihn anzusehen. Ich konnte fühlen wie mir die Tränen langsam in die Augen stiegen. „Ich weiß nicht wer die so einen Quatsch eingeredet hat. Aber die hier," vorsichtig legte er die linke Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel und strich mit dem Daumen leicht über die frische Narbe. „… die hier ist nicht hässlich. Sie macht dich nicht hässlich. Du hast überlebt. Für nichts anderes steht diese Narbe. Und wer auch immer dir eingeredet hat du wärst nicht schön oder nicht dünn genug…. Ich würde demjenigen gerne wehtun."

Es war zu viel. Langsam quollen die Tränen hervor. Ich verstand nicht wie er so etwas sagen konnte. Wie er mir sagen konnte ich sei schön und mich dabei mit diesen wunderschönen blauen Augen ansah. Ich verstand es nicht wie ich es verdient hatte so schöne Dinge gesagt zu bekommen. Ich hörte mich selbst leise schluchzen und wollte mich weg drehen. „Nein!" wieder knurrte er leise und zog mich ganz nah an sich heran. Ich lies es zu und vergrub mein Gesicht an seinem Hals. Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. All die Selbstzweifel und die schlechten Erfahrungen aus meiner Vergangenheit brachen sich Bahn. Sanft streichelte er über meinen Rücken.

„Hat er dir das angetan?" Ich verkrampfte mich und konnte ein Schaudern nicht verhindern. Wieder brachte er mich dazu zu ihm hoch zu sehen. „Der Kerl aus dem Krankenhaus. Ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass du dich selbst so siehst?" Ich wollte ihn nicht anschauen. Ich wollte nicht dass er den Schmerz und die Angst vor der Vergangenheit in meinen Augen sah. „Prinzessin?" auch wenn er sanft flüsterte war seine Stimme fordernd. Ich hatte keine Stimme, ich konnte nur nicke.

Sein Kiefer spannte sich an und sein Blick wurde hart. „Ich hätte ihn umbringen sollen. Wenn Banner nicht gewesen wäre hätte ich ihn umgebracht!" Ich erschrak. Diese dunkle Seite an ihm kannte ich nicht. „So wie er da über dir gestanden hat… Ich weiß nicht was er mit dir gemacht hat, aber egal was es war, von all den Menschen die ich getötet habe, er hätte es verdient…" Ich legte eine Hand vorsichtig und unsicher an seine Wange. „Aber es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Ich werde diese Angst, dass er mich wieder findet nie ablegen können. Ich habe es versucht… Und er hat mich ja schließlich doch gefunden."

„Er wird dich nicht noch einmal finden. Das verspreche ich dir." Seine Stimme war noch rauer als sonst. Vorsichtig brachte er mich dazu mich so zu setzten, dass ich jetzt gegen seine rechte Seite gelehnt halb lag. Mein Kopf ruhte in der Beuge zwischen seiner Schulter und seinem Hals, so dass er seinen Arm bequem um mich legen konnte. Er zog meine Decke bis zu meinen Schultern hoch und machte den Film wieder an. „Danke Bucky…", flüsterte ich. Hätte ich lauter gesprochen, hätte vermutlich meine Stimme versagt. Ich wusste nicht was das hier war. Aber er gab mir ein gutes Gefühl. Er vertrieb die Dunkelheit ein wenig. „Nicht dafür Prinzessin. Nicht dafür." Hörte ich ihn leise brummen. Meine Augen wurden langsam immer schwerer und es wurde immer schwieriger sie offen zu halten. Ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren. „Mach ruhig die Augen zu. Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen." „Versprochen?" murmelte ich. „Versprochen." Ich kuschelte mich enger in seine Seite und schlief dann langsam ein, während Bond die Welt rettete.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich wurde etwas orientierungslos wach. Als ich die Augen langsam öffnete war fiel schon Licht durch die große Fensterfront herein. Unwillig vergrub ich mich weiter in den Kissen. Es war so schön warm und roch angenehm. Roch angenehm? Langsam sickerte die Erinnerung zurück. Ich lag ja gar nicht in meinem Bett, ich war doch gestern nochmal aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich. Unter mir vibrierte es mit einem dunklen Brummen. Als ich den Kopf hob realisierte ich zwei Dinge. Ich lag auf der Couch. Und ich lag nicht alleine auf der Couch.

Ich wurde knallrot. Ich lag halb auf Bucky Barnes. Sein rechtes Bein lag zwischen meinen und bis gerade hatte mein Kopf auf seiner rechten Schulter gelegen. Die Decke musste er über uns beide gezogen haben, denn in dem kleinen Kokon war es angenehm warm. Ich spürte an meinem Rücken und der Hüfte den Druck seines Armes, der noch wie gestern fest um mich lag und mich eng an ihm hielt. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin..", grummelte er und sah mich unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. „Morgen." Krächzte ich unbeholfen zurück und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen. Doch als ich zuckte verstärkte Bucky seinen Griff um mich und brummte wieder. Scheinbar war er noch nicht ganz wach, denn er dreht sich mit mir auf seine rechte Seite. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ich nun zwischen ihm und der Rückenlehne leicht eingeklemmt war. „Bucky?" Seine einzige Reaktion war ein zufriedenes Brummen, das meinen ganzen Körper mit vibrieren lies.

Ich legte meine Hand gegen seine linke Schulter und drückte leicht. „Barnes!" quengelte ich jetzt leise. Auch wenn ich es eigentlich irgendwie schön fand wie mein doch sehr weicher Körper sich seinem anpasste und mir die Wärme sehr gefiel, fühlte es sich trotzdem falsch an. Seine Augen öffneten sich und er sah mich erst verwirrt an. Dann schien auch ihm bewusst zu werden in welcher Lage wir uns befanden. Er war in diesem Moment glaube ich so blass wie ich rot war. Dass es längst zu spät war wurde uns im selben Augenblick bewusst.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden Schlafmützen!" Wir schossen hoch und versuchten einigermaßen würdevoll auseinander zu rutschen (was gar nicht so einfach war, da unsere Beine ineinander geschlungen waren). Steve grinste uns breit an. „Natascha macht gerade Kaffee." Bucky hatte sich als erster gefangen und war auf den Beinen. Ich verstand nicht was er zu Rogers sagte als er davon schoss. Völlig verdattert saß ich noch halb in der Decke jetzt irgendwie verloren auf der großen Couch. Wieder wurde mir bewusst, dass ich nur mit Top und Shorts bekleidet war und zog mir die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Mit etwas mehr Schwung als nötig stellte Nat eine Kaffeetasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. „Hey Steve, wie wäre es wenn du dich mal um Rührei kümmerst?" „Äh, ja klar." Damit zog er ab. ‚Danke.' bewegte ich meine Lippen tonlos und Natascha kam zu mir. „Na komm Süße besorgen wir dir was zum Anziehen." Ich stand auf und hielt die Decke eng um mich geschlungen. Scheinbar verstand sie, was gerade mein Problem war und schnell bugsierte sie mich hoch in mein Zimmer.

Sobald sich die Türe hinter uns geschlossen hatte verschränkte Nat die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Sie sah mich an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist nicht…" fing ich an. „Nicht so wie es aussah?" Sie grinste mich unmissverständlich an. „Oh ich glaube es war genau das wonach es aussah. Und ihr zwei wart echt süß so ineinander gekuschelt. Fanden Steve und Clint auch." Ich stöhnte. Natürlich hatte uns die größte Klatschtante von allen gesehen.

„Natascha… Es ist wirklich nicht wonach es aussah. Wir konnten beide nicht schlafen und haben geredet. Dabei ist bei mir viel hoch gekommen und er war einfach nur da. Er wollte mich nicht damit alleine lassen und dann sind wir einfach eingeschlafen. Mehr war da nicht, ich schwöre es dir. Ich bin viel zu kaputt für eine Beziehung oder irgendwas in der Nähe davon und er sieht mich ganz bestimmt nicht so." Fast kamen mir wieder die Tränen.

Natascha hörte auf zu grinsen und setzte sich neben mich auf mein Bett. „Warum machst du das? Warum redest du dich selbst so klein? Und eines kann ich dir sagen. Barnes verhält sich sonst nicht so. Er braucht lange jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Und mit mir würde er nicht so auf der Couch liegen." Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen. „Mexiko.", flüsterte ich. Sie drückte meine Hand. „Ann, du musst mir das nicht erzählen." „Doch. Es wird Zeit, dass ich es jemandem erzähle. Es frisst mich langsam auf."

* * *

(Buckys Sicht):

Er war einfach aus dem Wohnzimmer geflohen. An den einzigen Ort wo er in solchen Augenblicken sein konnte. Noch einmal 20kg legte er auf die Hantelstange. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht. Er hätte sie in ihr Zimmer bringen sollen. Er hätte niemals einschlafen dürfen. 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 – 10. Er brauchte noch mehr Gewicht. Als er wach geworden war und sie gegen ihn presste in dem Versuch sich von ihm zu lösen… Wütend legte er noch 30kg mehr auf. Er hätte ihr wehtun können. Er hätte sie zerquetschen können wenn er nicht so ruhig wach geworden wäre. Die Hantelbank reichte nicht. Wütend auf sich selbst drosch er auf den Boxsack ein.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm und unvorsichtig sein können? Beim nächsten Mal… Nein! Es würde ein nächstes Mal geben. Er durfte sie nicht noch einmal so nah an sich heran lassen. Er traute sich selbst in ihrer Nähe nicht mehr. Es war ihm wichtig was sie von ihm dachte. Und sie durfte diese dunkle Seite von ihm nicht sehen. Vielleicht konnten sie Freunde werden. Aber mehr konnte, durfte nicht sein. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er sie früher oder später nicht nur seelisch verletzte. Noch ein Trauma würde sie nicht verkraften. Dann wäre er wirklich das Monster von dem er überzeugt war, dass es unter der Oberfläche nur wartete sich Bahn zu brechen.

Mit einem lauten Knall krachte der Boxsack in die Wand. Schwer atmend stand er nun in der Mitte des Raumes und starrte an die Decke. Ein Klatschen lies ihn herumwirbeln. „Ich weiß nicht an wen du gerade gedacht hast Buck, aber in seiner Haut möchte ich nicht stecken." „Er will selbst nicht in seiner Haut stecken, Steve." Er fing das Handtuch auf, welches ihm entgegen flog. Er wischte sich durchs Gesicht und über den Nacken. „Was willst du?" Rogers stieß sich von der Säule ab an der er lehnte und setzte sich neben Bucky. „Was war das da im Wohnzimmer?" „Ein Fehler, den ich nicht wieder machen werde." Knurrte er. Steve sah ihn an. „Für mich sah es nicht nach einem Fehler aus. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich dich zuletzt so tief und ruhig habe schlafen sehen." Barnes schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nicht sicher. Ich hätte niemals so unachtsam sein dürfen. Nicht mit ihr! Ich weiß nicht was der Kerl aus dem Krankenhaus mit ihr gemacht hat, aber wenn ich ihr weh tue… Dann bin ich genauso ein Monster wie er. Dann bin ich das Monster das Hydra aus mir gemacht hat. Verdammt ich hätte sie im Schlaf töten können ohne es zu merken! Und du schaust mich mit deinem Hundeblick an und sagst mir dass es nicht so ist!"

Er hatte seinen Freund nicht anschreien wollen. „Ab in den Ring mit dir. Du musst Dampf ablassen, Buck. Los wie früher. Nur wir zwei. Alles was passiert bleibt in dem Ring da." Ihm schien noch etwas einzufallen. „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht ob sie nicht vielleicht der Mensch ist der dich aus dieser Dunkelheit holen kann? Wir sind beste Freunde, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Vielleicht kann sie es. Egal ob als Freundin oder wie auch immer…" „Lass uns einfach nicht mehr reden, Cap."


	11. Chapter 11

Die nächsten Tage waren sehr seltsam. Barnes redete zwar mit mir, mied aber jeden Körperkontakt und zog sich sehr schnell zurück. Irgendwie war ich enttäuscht, hatte ich doch gedacht wir hätten Fortschritte gemacht. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass es ein großer Fortschritt war von gar nicht reden zu jetzt, aber nach neulich hatte ich mir mehr als kurzen Smalltalk erhofft.

Gedankenverloren rührte ich in der Soße herum. Da fast alle für drei Tage auf Mission gewesen waren, hatte ich beschlossen zu kochen, wenn sie heute Abend wieder alle hier wären. Und um mich abzulenken. Ich hatte viel mit Tony gesprochen. Von ihm hatte ich erfahren, dass ich quasi von S.H.I.E.L.D. adoptiert wurde, da meine leiblichen Eltern (ehemalige Hydra-Mitglieder) als Überläufer auf der Flucht waren. Ich kam direkt nach der Geburt ins Zeugenschutzprogramm, was mir wohl das Leben gerettet hatte. Zwei Tage später waren meine Eltern tot. Man hatte sie in der Auffahrt ihres Hauses erschossen.

„Scheiße!", jetzt war mir die Soße doch über gekocht. Ich zog den Topf vom Herd und versuchte den Schaden zu minimieren. Natürlich verbrannte ich mich an der heißen Platte. „So eine verdammte scheiße!", jammerte ich. Ich erschrak zu Tode als ich plötzlich vor dem Waschbecken stand und kühles Wasser über meine Hand lief. Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis ich die metallene Hand wirklich erkannte. „Du musst besser aufpassen Prinzessin.", brummte er hinter mir. Ich schloss kurz die Augen und widerstand dem Drang mich gegen ihn sinken zu lassen. Er stand so nah hinter mir und hielt meine Hand unter den Wasserstrahl, dass ich sogar die Seife mit der er sich gewaschen hatte riechen konnte.

„Ich war abgelenkt…" Es fühlte sich an als würde man mir etwas wegnehmen als er von mir zurück trat und mir ein Küchentuch reichte. „Mmmmh… Das riecht aber gut. Was gibt es denn zu essen?", rief Clint und schielte Richtung Herd. „Hand, gut durch." Konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Clint sah mich verwirrt an und Bucky verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Einfach nur Spagetti Bolognese. Ich dachte ihr freut euch, wenn ihr wieder kommt." Clint grinste. „Super Idee, Kleine. Aber was werden die anderen essen?" Ich verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. „Wenn du das alles aufisst, fresse ich einen Besen. Und die anderen Kinder haben auch Hunger." Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und drehte mich um, um die Nudeln ins Wasser zu schütten. „Du fasst heute nichts mehr auf diesem Herd an Prinzessin." Damit nahm Bucky mir die Nudeln ab und schob mich sanft aber bestimmt ein Stück vom Herd weg. „Nur weil ich manchmal ein bisschen tollpatschig bin…", grummelte ich genervt vor mich hin. „Ich kann dich auch auf die Couch setzen und festbinden."

Ich war froh, dass Natascha in diesem Moment durch die Tür kam. „Wenn fesseln wir, Barnes? Wenn das in irgendwelchen Sexspielchen endet bin ich für Rogers." Gott, ich liebte diese Frau. Ihr fiel immer irgendein Quatsch ein, auch wenn ich mir manchmal nicht sicher war ob sie es ernst meinte. „Süße was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?!", rief sie erschrocken aus. Chefkoch Barnes antwortete bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Sie hat für heute Herdplattensperre, sonst binde ich sie aufs Sofa. Was du mit Steve machst geht mich nichts an."

Nat zog die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte seinen Rücken an. „Seit wann habt ihr denn wieder Körperkontakt?", flüsterte sie mir zu. „Seit ich versucht habe meine Hand zu grillen schätze ich.", gab ich genauso leise zurück. „Hey, sag mal meinst du, du könntest mir ein bisschen was beibringen. Wenn ich Tony richtig verstanden habe stehe ich ja jetzt auf so einer Art Abschussliste. Und irgendwann werde ich ja hier mal wieder raus kommen müssen, als wäre ich lieber vorbereitet falls…" Ein Scheppern lies uns alle zusammen fahren. Barnes hatte den Löffel mit der er die Soße umrührte hart auf die Arbeitsplatte geschlagen. Auch wenn ich sein Gesicht nicht sah, sah ich doch wie angespannt er jetzt vor dem Essen stand.

„Barnes?" Clint sah ihn von der Seite an. Zu mir sagte er, als keine Reaktion kam: „Ich finde es auch eine gute Idee, wenn Natascha die ein bisschen was beibringt. Uns allen wäre es denke ich lieber, wenn wir wüssten, dass du zumindest ein bisschen auf dich aufpassen kannst." Barnes gab ein wenig schmeichelhaftes Geräusch von sich und rührte in den Spagetti. „Willst du was loswerden?", kam es etwas bissiger als geplant über meine Lippen. Er sah mich ausdruckslos an. „Spielt doch keine Rolle was ich denke. Alle anderen hast du ja scheinbar auf deiner Seite." Ich sah ihn fassungslos an. „Kannst du mir mal bitte sagen was dein Problem ist, Barnes? Wenn ich auf mich selber aufpassen kann, bin ich keine Belastung mehr für euch und ihr könnt euch wieder um wichtige Dinge kümmern. Und ich kann wieder zur Arbeit gehen und meine Wohnung…" „Dann geh doch! Wenn das alles ist was dich interessiert halte ich dich nicht auf!"

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Was passierte hier bitte gerade? Ich fühlte die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Bevor ich hier in Tränen ausbrach drehte ich mich um und verlies die Küche. „Was ist los Ann?" Ich ignorierte Steve einfach und lief weiter. Undeutlich bekam ich mit, dass Natascha ihn kopfschüttelnd abhielt mir zu folgen. Trotzdem kam ich nicht weiter als um die nächste Ecke. Gerade lief ich noch und plötzlich stand ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Rechts und links von mir ein großer trainierter Arm. „Lass mich in Frieden Barnes! Oder hast du noch nicht genug gesagt?" Er lies den Kopf leicht hängen und ein paar Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine Augen halb.

„Prinzessin…" ich hielt das hier nicht aus. „Was?!", schnappte ich. Er seufzte und mir wurde langsam bewusst wie nah er vor mir stand. „Ich weiß ich habe kein Recht das zu sagen. Aber ich mag den Gedanken nicht, dass du da draußen bist." Mein Ärger verflog langsam. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich habe ein Leben da draußen. Freunde. Und…" Er sah mich gequält an. „Tony hat dir nicht gesagt, dass das nicht geht oder? Dass du dein Leben nicht weiter Leben kannst, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Dass du deine Freunde in Gefahr bringst. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass du da draußen bist und sie dich jederzeit finden könnten. Du glaubst vielleicht du wüsstest was dich erwartet. Aber das tust du nicht. Selbst wenn sie dir beibringen dich zu verteidigen, wird das nichts bringen. Du wärst schutzlos. Du wärst alleine da draußen. Dass wir… Dass ich dich nicht beschützen kann, wenn du da draußen bist…" Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet. Nicht damit. Er sah mich weiter an und ich war in diesen blauen Augen gefangen. Langsam kam er näher. Mein Hirn hörte auf zu arbeiten. Jede Zelle meines Körpers kribbelte, als er immer näher kam.

„Hey Leute, das Essen ist fertig." Vielen Dank, tolles Timing Sam. Buckys Blick klärte sich und er rückte von mir ab. Mein Herz schlug als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen. „Wir kommen." Und damit lies Barnes mich im Flur stehen. „Kommst du auch?" Sam sah mich komisch an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Klar, ich will doch sehen wer zuerst an meinem Essen krepiert." Ich musste nachher unbedingt mit Natascha sprechen. Zu viel ging mir gerade durch den Kopf.


	12. Chapter 12

Auch wenn mir die Menge vorher unmöglich groß schien war ich nun froh, dass ich doch so viel gekocht hatte. Es herrschte recht ausgelassene Stimmung am Tisch. Ich versuchte wirklich mich auf die Gespräche zu konzentrieren, aber gelingen wollte es mir nicht. Immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanken in den Flur ab. Ich bildete mir ein immer noch seine Wärme um mich herum zu spüren als ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht…

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Natascha stupste mich in die Seite. „Tut mir Leid… Was hast du gesagt?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Ich habe dich gerade gefragt ob wir Samstag einkaufen gehen. Tony feiert seinen Geburtstag und du weißt doch, dass das keine kleine Feier wird. Außerdem will ich dich in ein schickes Kleid stecken." Sie klimperte bittend mit den Wimpern was mich zum Lachen brachte. „Klar, warum nicht? Sei nur nicht zu enttäuscht, wenn wir nichts finden. Ich hasse Kleider." „Glaub mir, ich hab schon eine genaue Vorstellung von dem was du Samstagabend anziehen wirst. Und da dulde ich keinen Widerspruch, ich kann sehr überzeugend sein."

So laut, dass es nun auch jeder am Tisch mitbekam lies Clint verlauten: „Also wenn du es tatsächlich fertig bringst Ann in ein Kleid zu nötigen, dann zahle ich sogar Eintritt um dabei sein zu dürfen." Ich quittierte das mit dem gestreckten Mittelfinger in seine Richtung. Das veranlasste Sam dazu lauthals loszulachen, worauf sich der arme Bruce an seinen Spagetti verschluckte. „Ha! Ich wusste dass mein Essen heute noch jemanden umbringt!", witzelte ich. Als ich mich wieder Nat zuwandte um zu klären wann wir Samstag am besten in die Stadt fahren sollten nahm ich war wie Barnes mich beobachtete und schnell wieder in seinen Teller starrte.

Das restliche Essen verlief dann sehr unspektakulär. Als alle fertig waren scheuchte ich sie aus der Küche. Die meisten waren ohnehin müde. Während ich den Tisch abräumte lies ich schon einmal Spülwasser einlaufen. Das bisschen Geschirr konnte ich auch noch schnell von Hand wegspülen. „Nein." Natürlich war mir jetzt doch wieder ein Glas aus den Fingern gerutscht. Ich schaute hoch als es nicht auf dem Boden zerplatzte. Da nahm er mir auch schon die Teller aus der Hand und stellte sie neben die Spüle.

Nervös trat ich von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und wusste nicht recht was und vor allem ob ich etwas sagen sollte. „Danke.", murmelte ich. „Lass mich das machen. Du hast schon für uns alle gekocht." „Nein, du musst wirklich nicht…" er sah mich an und brachte mich damit zum Schweigen. Anscheinend war jede Diskussion überflüssig. Also nahm ich das Küchentuch und trocknete die Teller ab, die er mir reichte. Wir redeten nicht. Eigentlich war ich darüber auch ganz froh. Ich hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst was ich hätte sagen sollen. Als seine Finger einmal meine berührten musste ich mich zusammenreißen nicht den Teller fallen zu lassen. Meine Güte, reiß dich zusammen!, schimpfte ich mich selbst.

Ich schnappte mir einen nassen Lappen um den großen Tisch abzuwischen, während er die Teller zurück in den Schrank räumte. Leider machte es mir meine doch geringere Körpergröße unmöglich die Mitte des großen Tisches abzuwischen. Ich zuckte als er plötzlich sehr nah hinter mir stand. Die rechte Hand lag an meiner Hüfte und mit der linken metallenen nahm er mir den Lappen ab und wischte die Stelle die ich nicht erreichen konnte. Ein Schauer lief über meinen Rücken als seine Haare meinen Nacken kitzelten. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Ein paar Sekunden länger als unbedingt nötig verharrte Barnes so. Sein Atem strich über meine Wange und die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Und dann war der Moment vorbei. Als wäre nichts gewesen wischte er die Spüle sauber und sah mich nicht an. Langsam atmete ich aus. Ich verstand ihn nicht. Verstand nicht was hinter diesen blauen Augen vor sich ging. „Gute Nacht." Ich wollte mich schnell in mein Zimmer verkrümeln. Er griff meine Hand und zog mich zurück. Nervös sah ich zu ihm auf. Hatte er vorhin schon das schwarze Tanktop getragen? „Ja?" hörte ich mich selbst. Und der nächste Satz lies mich in tausend Teile zerspringen. „Es tut mir leid was ich vorhin gesagt habe Prinzessin. Es ist nur... Ich weiß nicht warum ich diesen Drang habe dich zu beschützen. Naja, vielleicht weiß ich es doch… Ich hab dich sehr gern, du bist für mich wie eine kleine Schwester." Ich starrte ihn an. Wie. Eine. Kleine. Schwester. Diese Worte hallten in mir, sackten herab und drückten heiß irgendwo in meine Magengegend. Ich hörte mich selbst reden und dachte nur was ich doch für eine Lügnerin war. „Ja ich verstehe es, Barnes. Ich vertraue dir ja auch wie einem sehr alten Freund. Also alles cool zwischen uns?" Er lächelte. „Alles cool, Prinzessin." Grinsend zog er mich in eine kräftige Umarmung. Alles in mir schrie auf und ich starrte die Spüle an als ich ihn ebenfalls drückte. Deshalb sah ich nicht den Schatten der kurz seine Gesichtszüge verdunkelte.


End file.
